Sister Complex
by Zeppellinee
Summary: "Aku. Mencari. Pacarku. Haruno. Sakura. Puas?" Sasuke mendelik kesal./"Jangan lakukan tindakan di luar asusila pada adikku, Sasuke!/"—KUCINCANG KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" /DASAR SISTER COMPLEX!/ Sasuke VS Sister Complex Syndrom milik Sasori / RNR?


**Sister Complex**

**Desclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

Betaread oleh **LuthRhythm**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

_Original by _

**Emo'Reiryuuku**

* * *

><p>Pria berambut raven bermodelkan <em>chicken butt <em>melangkah dengan santai ke dalam halaman rumah putih bergaya Eropa milik keluarga Haruno. Meninggalkan satpam yang terbengong-bengong menatapnya dan langsung mendengus kecil melihat tingkah bungsu Uchiha itu, dengan penuh gaya dia menekan bel rumah.

Anak TK juga bisa, Sasuke. Tak usah belagak.

_Ting Tong!_

_Ceklek._

Seorang pemuda berambut merah mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat membuka pintu kediamannya. Mata _hazel_nya mengisyaratkan mau-apa-kau-ke sini pada pemuda lain yang menatap balik dengan mata _onyx_nya. Kontras, sangat.

"Ada apa, Uchiha?" tanyanya tajam.

"Hn, Sakura?" tanya sang tamu tak diundang dengan datar.

"Itu."

Dengan tak kalah datarnya, Sasori si rambut merah menunjuk kebelakang badan sang tamu yang langsung berbalik.

.

.

.

_Krik._

.

.

...itu pohon Sakura, kan?

.

.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati wajah polos milik Haruno Sasori. Mata _hazel_nya menatap geli **calon **adik iparnya. "Makna pertanyaanmu bisa bercabang-cabang, Sasuke. Makanya jangan irit bicara," ujar Sasori sambil terkekeh lalu melipat tangannya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Uchiha **kecil**?"

"..."

_See! That Uchiha's sweet glares__!_

"Aku tak mengerti kalau kau berbicara dengan bahasa bisu itu, Sasuke." Sasori menyeringai. "Dan jangan harap aku akan berlari lima ratus kilometer untuk menghindari tatapan tajam milikmu itu."

"Aku. Mencari. **Pacarku**. Haruno**. **Sakura. Puas?" Sasuke mendelik kesal.

"Untuk?"

"Memangnya kena—"

"Aa—" Sasori menggeleng, "—jawaban seperti itu tak akan meluluhkan hatiku, Uchiha."

"Aku janjian dengannya untuk menonton kembang api." Sasuke mempertahankan _image_nya dengan susah payah. Dia tarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara teratur. Tak sia-sia dia ikut kelas yoga.

_Krik._

_What the_—

—yoga?

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas dan perlahan, membuat helaian rambut merahnya bergoyang-goyang lucu. "Hmmm, _souka._.."

"Hn, jadi boleh aku masuk?"

"Aku belum selesai," Sasori menarik kepalanya lagi, "ke mana?"

"Ke taman Konoha."

"Sampai jam?"

"Kau memberiku batasan sampai jam berapa?"

"Sembilan te—jangan buka mulutmu, tidak ada bantahan, Uchiha. Tak boleh lebih satu detik pun, kurang dari jam sembilan lebih baik." Sasori menyeringai.

_Sialan._

"Baik,baik. Terserah kau, Sasori. Boleh masuk?"

"Hmmm—" gumam Sasori tidak jelas. Sasuke menyeringai dan melangkah masuk dengan santai. Kakinya membawanya dengan cepat ke kamar Sakura yang terletak di lantai dua. Baru saja dia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah knop pintu kamar **gadisnya**, suara teriakan Sasori bergema dari lantai satu—

"Jangan lakukan tindakan **di luar asusila** pada adikku, Sasuke! Kucincang kau!"

.

.

Dan hening.

.

.

DASAR _SISTER COMPLEX!_

.

.

.

_Ceklek._

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat Sakura yang masih meringkuk di balik selimut _pink_-biru miliknya. Helaian rambut merah muda miliknya menyembul, membuat Sasuke menarik dirinya mendekat dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Lalu dengan pelan, tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya, menyingkirkannya ke belakang telinganya.

_Sreek..._

"Hn?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat menatap sebelah bagian _headphone _putih di tangannya. Lalu dengan pelan dibaliknya kepala Sakura dan melihat bagian lain yang menempel di sebelah telinga gadisnya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, gadis ini memang selalu tidur dengan _headphone_ terpasang.

Penasaran, Sasuke mengarahkan headphone itu ke telinganya—

"_I love you—"_

_DEG!_

Sasuke menatap horor wajah Sakura yang tersenyum di tidurnya. 'I-ini kan...'

"_I really-really love you."_

'Ini—'

"_A-ano, aku betul-betul menyukaimu,"_

'_Damn_, dia—'

"_J-jadi Sakura, m-maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

'Aku tahu kelanjutannya, aku tahu!'

"_Wanna be my girlfriends?"_

'_D-damn_!'

"_A-aku Uchiha Sasuke—"_

'_Damn-damn-damn!_'

"_Betul-betul me-__**menyukaimu Haruno Sakura.**__"_

Aw~! _So sweet_!

'Sialan kau, HARUNO SAKURA! Kapan kau rekam ini!' Sasuke menatap Sakura –yang masih tersenyum dalam tidurnya, sepertinya sedang ber '_fly_' ria— dengan horor. Sedetik kemudian, seringai balas dendam muncul di wajahnya. Dengan pelan ditariknya selimut gadisnya, lalu dia mencabut headphone putih itu. Dengan pelan, dia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelah gadisnya.

Ditariknya wajah sang gadis, lalu dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik—

"Sakura, sayangku—"

"Engh—" Sakura menggeliat pelan membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"—Ini aku, Sasuke—"

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" tidur Sakura makin tidak tenang.

"Ya ini aku, sayang, Sasuke-_kun_ **milikmu**—" Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Mi-milikku?" Sakura menggeliat gelisah.

"Ya, sayang. Dan sebentar lagi aku mau melakukan sesuatu."

"Se...suatu?"

"Ya, aku mau **memakanmu **sekarang juga."

.

.

.

_Krik_

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

"..."

"**MEMAKANMU** SEKARANG JUGA, SAYANGKU!"

"KYAAA! Sasuke mau MEMAKANKU!"

_Bruuuk__!_

.

"KYAAA! Sasuke mau **MEMAKANKU**!"

_BRUUUSHHH!_

Sasori menyemburkan susu coklat yang tengah diminumnya. Dengan kecepatan secepat kilatdia berlari ke kamar Sakura dan membanting pintu kamar Sakura, lalu tercengang melihat adegan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura—_ralat._

Sasuke, di atas badan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan horor. Mereka ada di bawah lantai dengan selimut yang acak-acakan di sekitar mereka. _Tanktop_ Sakura sedikit '_ehem_', tersibak.

Sebetulnya adegan '_ehem_' ini, terjadi karena Sakura yang kaget, lalu tidak sengaja menampar Sasuke. Sasuke pun jatuh sambil memegang lengan Sakura. Hasilnya, terjadilah posisi '_ehem_' ini.

_EHEM!_

Aura hitam menguar dari Haruno Sasori. Perempatan muncul di kepalanya dan seringai mengerikan muncul di wajahnya.

"Ternyata—"

_DEG!_

"—Selama ini kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh di belakangku—"

_Hell_.

"—Tak disangka, ya—"

Gawat, dia bisa berbuat apa saja jika ngamuk.

"—KUCINCANG KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" entah dari mana, Sasori memegang sebilah belati tajam yang membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan kabur. Sudah dibilang, kan, dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Termasuk memutilasi calon adik iparnya.

Sakura terbengong, menonton Opera "Tom and Jerry" versi manusia yang terhidangkan(?) di depannya.

_Well_— mungkin rencana jalan-jalanmu tidak jadi, Sakura. Tabahlah, ini jalan yang dipilihkan Tuhan untukmu.(?)

"MATI KAU, UCHIHA!"

"_HEEEL__P!_"

_._

_._

_...e__n__gg_— barusan Uchiha minta tolong?

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Sasuke-_kun_ sih, ngapain pakek bisik-bisik?" Sakura sibuk mengelap pipi Sasuke yang 'sedikit' lebam oleh hajaran Sasori.

Sedangkan Sasori menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Tangannya sibuk mengelus belati yang masih setia digenggamannya.

"Hn, itu karena 'lagu' yang kau dengarkan, Sakura."

_BLUSH__—_

"_An-ano_, err—itu..." Sakura mingkem sambil _blushing-blushing_ sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura—"

"…iya?"

"—kalau tidur kau **jelek **juga, ya."

_Kri__k!_

_._

"UCHIHA SASUKEEE!"

_Syuuut__!_

Sasori terbengong saat kekasihnya (baca: belati) yang sedang dielusnya menghilang dari genggamannya karena kini telah berpindah pada tangan sang adik tercinta.

_Well_—tontonan "Tom and Jerry" lagi, kali ini khusus untuk Haruno Sasori yang melahap popcorn caramelnya dengan seringai kemenangan.

.

.

"MATI KAU, UCHIHAAA!"

**Owar****i**

**Author blah-blah mode : ON**

New year sama dengan New Fic...! :D

Emo'Reiryuuku datang lagi dengan fic (aneh) miliknya...!

Ide ini dapat sekita jam satu subuh... waktu lagi denger lagunya Drew Seeley. Well- sepertinya saran menangani WB yang di share di twitter oleh FNI manjur deh :Db Thank you very much!

Dan THANKS SO MUCH untuk kak **LuthRhythm **yang udah nge-beta readers fic ini, dan lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian. Thanks thanks very much ob

Dan Thanks juga buat semua yang baca ini dan me-review! I hope you like it guys! :D

THANK YOU ALL!

**Emo'Reiryuuku**

**Review** Please?


End file.
